Eternity And After
by DJNOSTYLE
Summary: Edward, Emmett, and Jasper start a band and attempt to climb the musical ladder.
1. Emmett's Purchase

**NOTE: All of the following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer's "Twilight Series"**

**NOTE 2: I do not own Coheed And Cambria. However, they are the greatest band in the universe.**

_Sidenote: Please review and tell me what you think_

**CHAPTER 1: Emmett's Purchase**

It was a normal day in Forks, Washington. The rain was pouring down in buckets, drenching everything in its path. Edward and Jasper were standing in the Cullens' garage. All the rest of the family had gone out, Bella was at home with Charlie. Jasper had recently bought a new CD from a band called Coheed And Cambria, which he was showing Edward.

"I don't know…" Edward muttered. "His voice seems a little higher than most singers. I'm not sure if I like it."

"How can you not like it!? His voice is so unique! It's amazing!" Jasper seemed enraged. So much for being able to control emotions.

Just then, the roaring of Emmett's Jeep was heard coming toward the house. The sound was unmistakable, the engine purred like a violent cat, ready to pounce. Something clanked in the back of the Jeep. It was covered with a tarp. Could Emmett be hiding something? He pulled into the driveway.

"Hey guys! Whose the singer with the girly voice?" Emmett was concerned.

"It's not girly!" Jasper screamed. "They are an amazing band and he has the vocals of a God!" Both Edward and Emmett stared blankly at him.

In an attempt to change the subject, Jasper spoke first. "Emmett, what's that in the back of your truck?" Jasper gazed at the large tarp-covered device. "Have you and Rosalie decided to try out something new?"

"Well yes," Emmett replied. "But it has nothing to do with you guys. Come here, I have something to show you." Emmett sounded more excited than usual. What could he have bought. Jasper and Edward followed Emmett to his Jeep. He hauled the tarp off of the object, revealing a glistening group of assorted metals.

"Emmett, why the Hell did you buy a drum set!?" Edward asked him, confused.

"It looked fun! And besides, we have more than enough room in the garage, I'm sure Carlisle and Esme won't mind."

"Yeah, until you make their ear drums explode!" Jasper countered, trying to instigate with Emmett.

"Hey if anything is going to make their ears explode it's that stupid Calcium and Cambodia you're blasting in the garage!"

"It's Coheed And Cambria!"

"I don't care! Now help me get this thing out of the car and into the garage."

The three of them each carried separate pieces of Emmett's most recent and worthless purchase into the garage. It took about ten minutes to completely assemble, with their limited knowledge of drums.

"Have you guys seen the drum sticks anywhere?" Emmett asked, confused of where he might have placed them.

"Yes, I hid them in an attempt to stop you from destroying music," Edward laughed with a crooked half-smile. Emmett stared at him for an awkward five seconds.

"…That's alright. I have another pair in my truck," Emmett raced to the truck and in a split second, he had two wooden sticks in his hand. He sat down on a small padded seat level with the top of the large bass drum. "This shouldn't be hard, I've seen people do it on MTV all the time."

At that moment, Emmett's arms started thrashing about, hitting various drums and cymbals. The noise was extremely loud, but not bad as expected. There was no way this was his first time playing. The thrashing grew quieter as Emmett's drum solo slowed to a close. With one last hit on one of his several crash cymbals, he was done. The two watched in awe.

"Emmett, how the Hell did you learn to play like that?…" Jasper said, gazing at his grizzly-like, vampiric, semi-brother.

"I'm good with my hands. You can even ask Rose."

"I'd rather not…"

Carlisle's Mercedes peeled into the driveway as the rain continued to pour. His eyes dropped at the sight of what was in his garage. Soon after his jaw recovered from its unexpected dropping scenario, he paced toward his three "Adopted" sons.

"I want it out of my house," were the only words that strayed from Carlisle's mouth. But of course knowing Emmett, he refused to obey the command and started directly into another drum solo.


	2. Jasper's Turn

**NOTE: All of the following characters belong to Stephenie Meyer's "Twilight Series"**

**NOTE: "Smoke On The Water" is copyrighted by Deep Purple. I do not have any possession of it.**

_Sidenote: Please review and tell me what you think_

**CHAPTER 2: Jasper's Turn**

Carlisle immediately turned back to Emmett, who was still in the middle of a drum solo. "Since when does Emmett have talent?" he thought to himself. His jaw nearly dropped as Emmett struck one final blow to a crash cymbal, ending the mayhem brought forth on the drums.

"Emmett! Where did you learn to play like that?" Carlisle said, practically yelling at him.

A grin spread across Emmett's face, proud of himself. Even he didn't know he was good at something. "TV," Emmett replied. "It looked easy, so I bought a drum set."

As Carlisle gazed at the mechanism which he originally thought was going to cause him to go deaf, he remembered something. "The guitar, in the attic," he thought to himself. "If Emmett can play drums, I'm sure Jasper or Edward would be able to strum on a pair of strings."

"Wait here," Carlisle said and then began to make his way through the house up to the attic, where he would search for his old instrument that he had bought several years ago in an attempt to learn music. It didn't exactly work. The entire family just made fun of him for playing the first riff to Deep Purple's Smoke On The Water over and over, knowing that was all he could play.

Edward glanced at Jasper, ignoring Emmett. "He's going to get the guitar…" Edward said, exasperated.

"I am not learning to play Smoke On The Water!" Emmett yelled. His two brothers laughed, kindheartedly. "I'm serious!"

Carlisle was back in the garage in about 2 minutes. It took him a couple seconds to find his old guitar. Carlisle sat down a Line 6 Amplifier, and a Gibson SG Guitar next to Emmett's drums.

"Carlisle, I am not going to play the first 30 seconds to Smoke On The Water with you," Emmett yelled. Carlisle shot an evil look to him.

"I don't want you to. Deep Purple is far beyond your musical skills anyway," The three Cullen brothers tried not to laugh. "Jasper, Edward, I want one of you to try and play this," He pointed down at the instruments.

"Well I already play piano…" Edward said and looked at Jasper.

"Ugh…" Jasper grunted. "Fine," He picked up the guitar and plugged the chord coming out of it into the slot on the amp labeled "INPUT". He slung the strap around his shoulder and began playing different variations of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart symphonies. Emmett and Edward's jaws dropped.

"A-hah!" Carlisle yelled with happiness, and yet still managed to feel bad. Did every vampire possess musical talent beside him?

"Yes," Edward said, reading his mind. He began to grin. The others didn't understand, for they did not know what Carlisle was thinking.

Jasper stared down at his cold, pale, and now instrumental hands. "What…the…f…"

Carlisle interrupted him. "Alright, so according to my knowledge, you and Emmett both have acquired musical talents this evening, without ever even touching your instruments before." He wasn't thinking about Edward's piano skills right now. He was thinking mainstream instruments. "I want you guys to play something together."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a confused look, and then immediately broke into playing a never before rehearsed dual-soloing masterpiece. The combination of Emmett's violent drum smashing with Jasper's melodic pinch harmonics and guitar sweeping a sound so beautiful that a choir of angels singing would be jealous. The music slowed to a stop and the only sound that remained was Carlisle's violent applauding.

"Woo!" Emmett yelled ecstatically. "We rock!" He threw his drum sticks to his imaginary fans.

"Actually," Jasper started, "That was pretty good if I say so myself."

"Well Jasper, that's because you poisoned your ear drums with that Coheed band earlier," Edward joined in. He laughed at the insults Jasper wanted to scream at him in his head.

"Well Edward, I don't see you working your heart out and singing godly vocals for a band, now do I!" Jasper screamed at him.

"You call that garbage a band!" Edward retorted.

And that's when it struck Carlisle.A solitary whisper strayed from his lips,"A band…"


End file.
